


I'll be here.

by princess_christa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_christa/pseuds/princess_christa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I originally wanted this to be a two part fic but the second part came out way too long so I had to split it up. Anyway, it's supposed to take place the day chapter 143 happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn.

You're woken up by the sound of cupboards opening and closing. You yawn and stretch your arms out, throwing the sheets off the bed as you get up. As you descend the stairs you can also hear the faint sound of someone humming. It's quite a happy tune, he had been humming it for some days now and it always cheered you up, and the smell of fresh coffee only served to widen the smile on your sleepy face.

If you two were humans you're sure there would be a large breakfast waiting for you on the table, _"But that's not the case"_ , you think, looking at the reflection of your kakugan in the mirror while you make your way across the hall. Even so, the sight of Uta walking around the kitchen, pouring you both a cup of coffee is enough to make sure your day starts off well.

"You look even happier than usual today", you laugh softly as he sets the cup down in front of you.

"It's to be expected isn't it? Everything is in place. Today the curtain will finally fall and the first part of this tragic play will come to an end", he smiles and takes a sip.

 _"Oh, right. Today is that day isn't it?"_ , you've been stressing out about all of this since Uta first talked to you about his plans regarding Kaneki. You try to hide it but he can read you like an open book, so he reaches out and takes your hand in his.

He moves his chair from the opposite side of the table to where you're sitting and brushes his lips against yours.

"I can't say I know how you feel right now, but I understand why you are this way. Your kakugan has been visible ever since you came into the kitchen, your hands are shaking slightly and I can feel your heart beating a bit faster than usual. Is there a reason why you're so nervous?", he asks in a low, calm voice.

"Of course there is. Today is a very important day and I don't want to mess anything up and destroy everything we've been working on. I know the chances of doing that increase when I'm anxious but I can't help it, I'm scared", you reply in a small voice.

Your fingers interlace as he moves closer to you.

"I figured you'd worry over something like that. Listen, it's not going to be just you, I will be there along with everyone else from the group. Plus, we don't really have to do anything today, we just need to make sure everything goes according to plan", he moves your hair behind your ear and laughs softly, "Although I admit I like it when your kakugan's activated".

You roll your eyes and push him away, taking interest in the cup in front of you, he makes really good coffee and you'd hate not to drink it while it's hot.

Some minutes pass in silence, he's casually sketching in his sketchbook as if he doesn't have a care in the world. You're lost in "The Black Goat's Egg" and so it takes you by surprise when you feel him massage your back and you, involuntarily, let out a small gasp.

"You're very tense, would you like to go upstairs so you can be more comfortable?", he asks.

"I wonder about that", you say getting up from your chair and putting your arms around his waist, "What would you like to do?".

"I think we'll get there, eventually", Uta grins as he lifts you off the floor and onto the table.

He takes a moment to stare into your eyes before he pulls you closer to him and starts planting kisses on your neck. He puts his hand under your shirt and traces the outline of your rib bones, slowly moving his fingers up and down your spine. He takes your top off carefully, almost as if he is afraid he might break you and proceeds to move his lips over yours. His kisses start off as gentle but they evolve into deeper, more passionate ones, making you protest when he pulls away.

"Have you relaxed a little now?", he asks, seemingly turning away from you, ready to make his way back to the bedroom.

"You're such a tease", you sigh and grab his hand to lift yourself off the table.

He picks you up bridal style and, despite your complains, only puts you back down when he's finished climbing the chairs. He immediately falls back onto the bed and you follow his example, jumping on the mattress and turning around to smile at him. You start running your fingers over his tattoos, every single one of them, like you've done so many times before. You're lost in your thoughts, of how much this person means to you. Until moments ago you were stressing about a situation you have little to no control over but now you're starting to see there was never a reason for that, because you have him.

"Hey, Uta?", you whisper.

"Hm? What is it?", he asks you.

"Will you be here with me?".

He wraps his arms around you and leans into your ear.

"Every step of the way", he replies.

Even though you knew what his reply would be, hearing him say it out loud puts a smile on your face. You giggle and roll around so that you're on top of him, activating your kakugan.

"Thank you", you say before your lips meet and you, once again, lose yourself in the sea of emotions he makes you experience.

 


	2. Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part, named Dusk, is supposed to take place after the clown scene in chapter 143. Uta and his partner return home and celebrate the day in their own special way.

They had been talking non stop for several minutes now. Itori had drunk too much blood and, in your opinion, should be in bed sleeping, instead of laughing as loudly as you had ever heard her laugh. To be honest, you were still afraid someone would come in at any time and find you, after all the CCG could be heard all over Tokyo. You'd really like to leave and you look at Uta with pleading eyes but he doesn't see you and he continues talking to the rest of the group.  _"To hell with it all"_ , you think as you take a clean glass and fill it with blood, since you're all alone and have nothing better to do.

Moments pass and you feel someone tap your shoulder, waking you up from what was, apparently, a very comfortable nap on the bar.

"I think it's time for us to go, don't you think?", he says, giving you a piggyback.

You make a purring sound in response and say your farewells before letting yourselves out. It's started snowing and you bury your face in the nape of his neck to try and keep warm, leaving it to him to carry you through the empty streets, the sound of people shouting in the distance being the only thing accompanying you.

"If you can't carry me feel free to let me down, I'm fine", you giggle. It was a very tiring day so you try to appear caring, even though you're actually not able to walk at all.

"It's okay, we're pretty close by anyway", he replies.

"Yes master", you whisper into his neck, while brushing your foot across the front of his trousers.

You can feel his pulse increase, something which brings a smile to your face but at that moment he stops.

"We're in the middle of the street", his tone isn't serious, in fact you suspect he's on the verge of laughing, but you pretend not to notice.

"You're the one who was saying  _"Why don't we have more fun"_ before. What a liar. I'll wait until we're home, then".

He chuckles and continues walking. Since he's being so mature today you decide to take in the scenery around you. It's chaotic, but oddly calming, the image of snow falling and then disappearing as it is swallowed up by the flames. People are shouting, you don't know if they are ghouls or humans and honestly it doesn't make much difference at this point. Their voices, along with the wailing of sirens make you feel grateful, yet guilty. You try not to dwell on it much and go back to nuzzling into Uta's scarf.

It seems like you're not nearing the house yet so you pull his scarf down a bit and turn your attention to the tattoo on his neck.

"Neither with you, nor without you, huh?", you whisper, closing your eyes.

"What was that?", he asks, as if he hadn't heard you.

"Just talking to myself. Are we home yet?", maybe he's walking so slowly because he's trying to take everything around him in, there are a lot of things for him to wrap his head around so you feel bad for disturbing his thoughts.

"Yeah we're here. I'm putting you down now okay?", he exhales as your feet touch the ground and puts a hand around your waist, pulling you close to him, to keep you from falling.

He lifts you up again, after opening the door, and lays you on the couch after taking off your shoes. You drift off to sleep as soon as your eyes lose sight of him, only to be woken a few minutes later by the sound of his voice. You can't make out what he's saying so you just nod and try going back to that dream you were having but you nearly jump to your feet a second later since he's sitting next to you, trying to take your clothes off.

"Uta what are you trying to do?", you say trying not to lose your cool.

He looks at you, an expression of confusion all over his face, and starts laughing.

"Where is your mind? I told you that I'm going to get you into your nightgown and you nodded so I assumed it was okay for me to do so. Since you're awake put it on yourself, I'll go make some coffee", he throws you the nightgown and gets up to make his way to the kitchen.

You take off your clothes and throw them on the floor as a sign of your irritation before pulling up the blinds, letting the moonlight inside. The sky, usually a deep dark blue at this time of day, was hidden behind clouds of smoke, but still the moon shined as bright as ever. You turn your back to the window and move as many pieces of furniture as you can out of the way, so as to leave the center of the room bare, then proceed to lie in the middle of it, starring at the ceiling.

"Stand up for a bit", you turn your head and see him looking down at you.

"What for? It's nice and comfy right here", you reply and make a pouting face.

"Come on, won't you try this with me?", his tone reminds you of a small kid, asking it's mother to take it to the play-ground.

You get up and raise your eyebrow, waiting for him to do something. He puts his hands around your waist and pulls you close to him, he seems to hesitate for a second but as soon as it's over he begins moving at a slow pace, leading you around the empty space. He is humming something but you can't quite figure out what it is, you're sure you've heard it before. You rest your head on his chest and listen to his voice, while looking at the stars outside, and that is when it clicks.

"Moonlight Sonata", you smile to yourself and stop thinking.

At that moment everything that was on your mind faded into nothingness, you kept worrying about the smallest detail, overthinking, trying to find fault within every little thing, but when you paused to take that scene in you couldn't bring yourself to care about anything other than him. He looks so peaceful that just the image of him makes you feel safer than you have ever felt in your life. You feel the need to cherish that for as long as possible, so you keep dancing and forget about your troubles, letting him lead you into something new.

Time passed and you could've sworn you were dancing all night, when he cups your face in his hands and looks into your eyes before leaning in to plant a kiss on your lips. 

"I hope this was better than just lying on the floor", he smiles before going into the kitchen, returning with 2 cups of coffee.

Both of you sit on the floor, your legs are tangled and silence fills the room. You are the one who breaks it when you get up to leave your mug on the counter but he pulls you back down, taking it from you hands and setting it aside. The look on your face must have been a puzzled one for he pulls you into his arms.

"I just wanted to stay like this a little longer", he whispers, resting his jaw on the back of your head.

"I suppose I can agree to that", you smile as your fingers interlock.


	3. Tranquility.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You keep discovering details of his personality you would have never guessed existed, and on this fateful day he makes you feel like the most important person on the world.

You open your eyes, only to realize you've fallen asleep in Uta's lap.  Blood rushes to your cheeks out of embarrassment, who knew the day's events had such an effect on you.

"I'm so sorry Uta, I was looking at the moon and next thing I know I had fallen asleep", you stretch out your arms and yawn.

"It's okay, I figured you'd be exhausted after stressing out all day", he stands up, offering you his hand. "If you want you can go to sleep, although I did want to do one last thing with you", he adds.

Taking his hand, you stand up and rest your head on his chest,  _"I wonder what's going through his mind again. Seems like I can't read him after all. I'm really sleepy but he seems so eager to show me. Oh well, I guess my bed can wait"_ , you tell yourself before accepting his proposal.

He walks in front of you, crossing the living room and then heading up the stairs, into the bedroom but he doesn't stop there and makes his way towards the staircase that leads to the roof. 

"Why would you want to go to the roof? We're going to freeze to death up there", you complain.

He turns around and lifts up your chin, "Have I ever done something while knowing it would make you feel uncomfortable in any way?", he asks calmly.

You shake your head and look away before you walk past him, to where the door is. 

The second you open it you feel the cold wind slap you across the face while the snow starts settling in your eyelashes and hair,  _"_ _ _Guess I'm fully awake now"_.  _ But you must admit it's worth it, because the scenery is breathtaking. At this hour the sky would normally be the darkest of blues, almost black, but right now when flames are dancing across the city it looks like a symphony of blue, red and purple. The smoke is preventing you from seeing the stars in the horizon, but once you look up the atmosphere is clearer and you welcome the light of the moon, which illuminates the parts of Tokyo that the fire has not yet reached. Taking a look around the rooftop, you almost burst out in laughter,  _"I really can't read this guy"_ , you smile when you see what he has done. Seems like Uta managed to bring the heater all the way up to where you were, so even though a layer of snow was covering the floor you weren't particularly cold. Towards the edge you can make out two futons placed side by side.

"I've put heating blankets underneath so you don't have to worry about  _freezing to death_ ", he teases you.

You can feel the snow underneath your bare feet as you tiptoe to the railings, sitting on the futons. The sound of people shouting doesn't allow you to relax even after your part in all of this is over, you hold onto your clothing to hide the fact that you are shaking, meanwhile he has taken a seat next to you and after releasing the firm grasp you have on your lingerie he wraps his arms around you.

"There's no need for you to be afraid anymore, I hate to see you like this so please try to forget about it", he says.

He puts one of his hands behind your head leaning in to plant a kiss on your cheek and another one on your chin, before he takes your lower lip between his teeth, biting it tenderly. Your pulse goes up a little and you pull his shirt towards you answering with what ended up being quite a messy kiss, since you feel a little awkward sitting down. But Uta pays no attention to that and, after moving the hair out of your face, he pulls back pausing for a moment as if to admire your expression.

"You look beautiful", he whispers as he lifts the straps of your nightgown off your shoulders, throwing it aside after he's slipped it down your thighs.

Placing his palm on the ground to steady himself he gently pushes you back so that you're lying below him. His lips trace the outline of your collarbones while his fingers travel down the sides of your torso causing you to shiver. His hands are wandering around your body, as if he wants to map every little detail of your skin while his kisses move down to your breasts. He takes your nipple in his mouth, sucking at it ever so slightly and you find yourself unable to contain your moans as you feel his teeth run over it. It appears that the tiny sounds you're making please him.

"See, now you're a bit more relaxed", he smirks as he spreads your legs apart. "I think you're still a bit tense though, maybe I should do something about it".

Without haste he lowers himself down and his lips meet your lower ones, at the same time he uses his thumb to put a small amount of pressure on your clit, just enough for you to start moaning a bit louder. He takes the pressure on and off, moving his tongue across your pussy again and again, until your back is arched and he decides it's enough. Then he stops.

"That's better", he says, coming on top of you once more, "isn't it?".

"You're so mean, Uta", you whimper, your cheeks turn a deep red colour and you're out of breath.

"Am I still no fun?", he teases you.

"Shut up", you exhale, pushing yourself up to kiss him. 

He puts a hand on your shoulder and, without using any force, lies you back on the futons never breaking off your kiss. You pull down his trousers and slip off his underwear, inhaling sharply through your nose when he enters you. 

Even though he's made love to you quite a lot of times, you notice this one is different. He never failed to make his emotions clear to you in the past but as he thrusts into you in a slow and steady pace you think you can see him for what he truly is. You can see his imperfections, his thoughts, his worries and that gives you a feeling of tranquility since you always believed there was a part of him you'd never get to see. However, the time you have to ponder over that is limited for your senses are quickly darkened by the warmth of his cock inside you. His movements aren't rushed, he's taking his sweet time and you're enjoying every second of it. You realize one of his hands is moving downwards and soon he's toying with your clit again, causing you to bite the inside of your lip to stop yourself from screaming. The sound of both your moans fills the space around you, behind the veil of mist that seems to cloud your eyes you can make out Uta's breath in the icy air, in rhythm with his panting. You wrap your legs around him and with one last thrust you reach climax simultaneously and at that moment it felt as if your bodies were truly one.

He falls on his back next to you, looking at the sky. He's as out of breath just as you are but you can see he's smiling, although you don't know if the smile is direct towards you or himself.

"What are you smiling for?", you ask, rolling over to face him.

"Nothing really, this just turned out to be a beautiful day", he replies, his gaze fixed on the stars above, "Here, come closer or you'll get cold", he wraps one of his arms around you and you snuggle close to him.

It was a long night and even though all that could be heard were the cries of humans and ghouls, and all that could be seen was Tokyo being swallowed up by flames you could've sworn it was just you and him in the entire world when he looked into your eyes and said, "I love you".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest thing I have ever written I suffered the worst writer's block it took me at least 2 hours to finish this *floats into the void*. Okay but I hope you enjoyed this three part fic, thanks for reading!!


End file.
